Wild for you
by coolster
Summary: After an innocent moment with King Julian; Marlene's soul is split in half, focused only on chaos, Marlene suddenly finds out that she's losing a war within herself. Can Marlene resolve her problem? Or face the tragic end of the zoo? (I gave up on this story)
1. Royality

A/n Okay readers this is my second fanfiction story, I know most people don't know me or have read any of my stories expect this one and Furball and Bimbette ( which I gave up on). So any way I love Marlene and Juilan/Juilen (how ever its spelled ) paring and I hope you enjoy.

The sun rised beautifully upon the Central Park Zoo, many of its residents started to awaken too. The penguins did they're commando training, King Juilan watched over the zoo and Marlene took a morning dip in her pond. Marlene relaxed while watching the zoo's animals go about they're normal activities just restless in her habitat pound she couldn't help but notice king Juilan ordering around Mort and Maurice.

" MARUICE! I said de orange mango smoothie not this, what is this?" " um strawberry cherry, Your majesty" replied Maruice " well it taste like strawberry kiwi" "my mistake your majesty"

"Well don't do it Again!" Juilan yelling at Maurice.

The sight of Juilan ordering his Maurice around made Marlene think sometimes Juilan can be an over headed, selfish, ignorant king but.. on the other hand he was an over headed, selfish,

king she had a crush on. King Juilan seized his yelling and sat on his kingly throne, Marlene couldn't help but visit him for the king having so much power among the animals he thought. But Juilan did seem guilty for yelling

at Maurice at times. "oh sky spirits help this great king" me mumbled , then Marlene surprised him from the back

" HEY KING JUILAN!"

" Ah!, Marlene are you trying to scare da royal king to death?"

" oh, sorry" Marlene said looking sad

" It is ok Marlene"

For almost a full minute Marlene just stared at Juilan with dreamy huge eyes, Juilan decided to break the silence

" eh.. what are you staring at"

Marlene taken by surprise answered not wanting to look stupid in front of Juilan

" who me?"

" uh where de only ones here excluding Mort and Maurice"

Maurice glanced at Juilan for a brief moment a continued cleaning up the habitat

" so do you want to do something?" asked Marlene?

Juilan let out a sigh in stressfulness

" what do you have in mind?"

**Ok since Im kinda tired I'll update later okay? Good night everyone and my fingers are a little sore from Wow**


	2. The outside

A/n okay back on FanFiction now here is chapter two.

" I don't know um, how about we go outside for a stroll?" Marlene asked trying to act cute.

As much as Juilen wanted to say no to the annoying otter he couldn't help but wonder why would Marlene want to go outside?

" eh….. Marlene why do you want to go outside for?

" um, um because um… I want to spend time with your kingliness?"

" dat sounded more like a question than a statement" Juilan said.

The lemur king knew that Marlene was lying but instead of rejecting her he decided to play along for the ride and get away from his stressful kingdom.

" Ok fine then Marlene

Marlene nearly jumped out of her fur when Julian accepted her walk

" BUT! Rule number one I lead you follow" Juilan proclaiming to Marlene

" ok"

" rule number two shut up a little bit ok?"

" um Julian?"

" HEY Im not finished decreeing what needs to be decreed"

" rule number three no going crazy upon da royal king"

Marlene shook her head to all three of these rules, well excluding the last rule Juilan said.

"ok Julian I got it lets go were burning daylight honey"

"what did you call me Marlene?"

"oh, nothing"

Marlene grasped King Julian's hand and headed for the penguins secret escape sign out of the zoo

while walking towards the sign side by side holding hands they started getting looks from the animals

everyone was smirking and looking giddy at them as they opened the sign door and exited out of the zoo.

" eh.. Marlene was everyone staring at us?"

" oh ignore them Juilan they probably never saw a handsome lemur king before"

" y'know what,I am de handsomest lemur king in da world the zoo" Juilan said in excitement

" wait a minute you think Im handsome Marlene?"

Marlene just smiled and kept walking further away from the zoo Juilan tried to keep up with her

" wait Marlene (huff) wait up"

Marlene just smiled and continued walking ignoring the lemur king, each step she took she felt her natural instincts slowly starting to take over her system turning her wild.

"(huff), (huff) dere you are Marlene why did you storm off like that?"

Marlene gave a sultry look to Julian then continued to hold his hand fluttering her lashes to Juilan in an attempt to suduce him.

" Marlene do you have something caught in your eye?"

" oh, King Juilan your so….. funny he,he,he,he" Marlene giggled like a school girl

Juilan looked confused but went on anyway he wondered why Marlene was acting so…. So strange towards him. But Juilan guessed she was trying hard to be friends with him.

" so Marlene um, whats your favorite"

Before Julian could finish Marlene gave King Julian a kiss on the cheek, at first it took Juilan off guard but he then accepted it.

"…Marlene… what was that for?"

The otter decided not to answer but to keep quiet and enjoy her time with the one she had deep emotions for. Far away from the zoo in out into the fields Marlene felt her teeth becoming razor sharp and her eyes starting to feel feral.

**Ok next chapter tomorrow Im sorry that my typing seems to be short its because I try not to make a common mistake like my first fanfic. Well goodnight readers -Coolster**


	3. Wild

**Ok chapter three I hope I get more reviewers on this story (sigh) well anyways let the story continue **

Marlene and Julian walked through the fields admiring the outside well Julian

Waved his hand at it while Marlene took a little to bit of admiration to the outside.

"Oh Julian this is so romantic"

"uh…when you say 'romantic' you do mean de outside right?"

"Oh Julian your so cute when you're naïve"

"well of course Im cute I am da king"

Julian did notice something different about his favorite otter for one thing Marlene's teeth are now dagger like, her claws seem to be sticking out like needles and her eyes are staring at him like a wild animal.

"Marlene are you feeling okay?"

" of course I am you big strong hunk of a lemur"

As much as King Julian loved Marlene's flattering he knew this wasn't her normal acting towards him usually she would be annoyed of his rude manner and spoiled nature as the king and would hate it when he felt as he was the most important in the zoo.

"maybe we should go back home, to the zoo" Julian quietly suggested

"NO! I mean we haven't had a chance to learn about each other"

"Marlene you know I love to talk about being de king and all but y-"

Marlene grabbed King Julian into another kiss this time on the lips, at first King Julian wanted to kiss Marlene but remembered the time she was like this when she had become wild. With all the King's might he pulled Marlene off him

"Marlene! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ME WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Oh Julian your so irresistible I just cant control myself" Marlene said in a dark tone

"um… M-Marlene your starting to scare me"

"oh Julian my love there is nothing to be scared of honey, just you and me… outside"

The otter started to giggle a little which in this case almost made Julian jump out of his fur. The otter he once knew and had feelings for was now transforming into a wild predator that Julian feared of Wild Marlene. Marlene walked closer to Julian her love as her whiskers and teeth grew sharper as well as her claws Julian continued to walk back as feral Marlene walked more closer puckering up her huge lips waiting for Julian to kiss her.

"Marlene uh, um….. stay back pretty please"

Wild Marlene ignore Julian and hugged him with a tight embrace that nearly squashed Julian.

"Ouch that hurts you know right? Please let me go I can't…. breath"

Wild Marlene snuggled Julian and made little growling sounds in his ears trying to whisper sweet nothing Julian thought.

"please Marlene as de king, ok that still hurts… anyway as da royal king I proclaim, you let me go or else"

That just seemed to make Marlene blush even harder at the sound of those words, King Julian knew he had to think this one out or he would become the feral otters mate for the rest of his royal life.

**OK another short chapter I hope to write longer ones when I get on break. Im so into school I have hardly enough time for Fanfictiion…. Well I update soon.**


	4. Love Hurts

**A/n: ok so here is chapter four of Wild For You I hope you enjoy thank you for your positive review I also like to thank the reviewer named Dave thank you for that tip on making my story better I hope this chapter is better.**

King Julian struggled to get out of Marlene's death grip but alas the lemur wasn't as strong as Wild Marlene, the love struck otter puckered her lips and kissed Julian on the lips.

" Yuck! Gross I cannot believe you just did that"

Marlene continue to make out her so call 'boyfriend' all Julian could do was struggle and witness in terror as Marlene was abusing and harassing him. Julian tried to catch his breath any time he could

" (gasp) Ahh! HELP ME! Im being royally abused"

Wild took a break from kissing Julian and lift him up opened her arms and snuggled King Julian, to Marlene she thought she was having a romantically warm snuggle with her king but to Julian it was more of a death hug to try to choke him out.

" ACK! Let me go this instant!"

Julian couldn't let Marlene let him go with his pleads or struggles the lemur was running out of air to breath quickly Julian bit Marlene's tail out of reflex. Marlene released Julian and screeched loudly out of pain Julian quickly made a fast run for it while Marlene tended towards her wound.

" sorry babe I know I am a hunk and all but Im not ready for a commitment yet"

Julian mad a mad dash towards the zoo but Wild Marlene was right on his tail Julian tried to out run the feral otter.

" Come on Sky Spirits can you make this any harder?"

**Bang!** Julian hit the solid cement wall knocking him almost unconscious on the ground Julian was dazed but well aware Marlene was right there next to him but to his surprise Wild Marlene didn't hug him to death or kiss him breathless this time she picked Julian up and cross the line where she became more civilized.

" Huh… what am I doing here?" Marlene looked around confused and clueless

She looked on the ground and saw Julian twitching and traumatized holding his head in pain

"JULIAN!" Marlene looked around realizing what she'd done

" OH my God what have I done, uh- um Skipper he'll know what to do"

Marlene lifted up King Julian with no problem wondering how'd she got so strong with no hesitation she ran inside the zoo towards the penguins habitat.

" Skipper! Help"

The penguins heard a cry for help and immediately flipped out of their HQ to answer the call.

Skipper grabbed Marlene and started questioning the timid otter

" Quickly Marlene give me the situation in no more than six sentences or less"

" well Julian and I went out an-"

" Ok than four sentences then"

Marlene didn't have time for Skipper's paranoia she started getting mad and screamed at the penguin

" HELP JUILAN RIGHT NOW!"

" slow down sister we still need info on the situation"

" You want info I'll give you info if you don't my Julian I will make sure you'll never do another commando mission, EVER!"

The penguins took that threat harshly and took the lemur inside to bandage his wound up, Marlene was so embarrassed that she went wild on Julian again this time on purpose now the lemur king will never love her as much as she loved him she thought.

….

King Julian was unconscious lying on Private's bed recovering from his head trauma Skipper turned towards Marlene and gave her a serious look.

" Marlene may you tell me how you found ring tail like this?'

Marlene nervously tried to make up an excuse for the suspicious penguin Marlene stared at the floor

"um I heard a loud scream coming from the zoo gates someone yelling for they're life when I went towards the sound I um… found Julian lying on the ground unconscious"

Skipper looked at the otter rubbing his chin after listening to Marlene's story

" fascinating and are you sure this is what happened?"

" that's all I know" Marlene lying

" well until then ring tail need some rest before he's ready to be released until then get some rest Marlene you've been through a lot"

**Ok another chapter I hope you readers enjoy this one as much as I loved writing it well I'll update soon.**


	5. Pain

**A/n: So here's chapter five for all you who been reading this story enjoy.**

Back at Marlene's habitat she couldn't stop thinking about what she did to Julian, Marlene did like Julian but she kept asking herself what made her go off like that? It pained Marlene to know Julian's injury was caused by her destructive wild side. Marlene decided she needed someone to talk to about her 'little condition'.

Marlene walked over to the badger habitat to talk to her so called relatives

One badger noticed Marlene walking towards her way and gave a nice loud greeting

" HEY! MARLENE" Becky said

" um, hey Becky"

Another badger turned her attention to the otter and greeted her similar

" HEY COUSION!"

" Hello Stacy"

" so….. what brings you here Marlene?" Becky asked

" well… I been needing to-"

" say no more Marlene you want a SUPER SWEET SLUMBER PARTY!"

The two badgers were overwhelm at the thought Marlene came over to have a sleep over with them.

" Um…. Not really Becky and Stacy I need a-"

"SODA MACHINE, DVD PLAYER!" Stacy interrupted

" N-no I need some advice on Julian"

The two badgers began to smirk at the thought of Marlene coming to them on advice about the lemur king

" Oh! You mean that little cutie next door neighbor right?" Stacy teased

" YES! Him….." Marlene said with a bit of anger in her tone

" What about him?" Becky asked

" well….. Julian and I went on a walk through the fields outside"

Becky and Stacy waited for Marlene to finish until Becky broke the silence

" And…. What happened next?"

" and well um it doesn't take a scientist to figure out what happened next"

Then Stacy figured out what Marlene was trying to say

" YOU WENT WILD ON JULIAN!" Stacy panicked

Well at least one badger has brains Marlene thought.

" yes, B-but I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't know what came over me"

" Oh my is Julian okay?" Becky asked

" yes, well kinda he's recovering now"

The two badgers sighed in relief that their favorite lemur wasn't in serious pain.

" Why Marlene why'd you go wild on Julian" Stacy asked

" I don't know ok, my wild side was so infatuated with him and I lov-"

Marlene stopped mid sentence before she embarrassed herself any more.

" I just needed someone to talk to this situation has been badgering me all day"

Marlene said. Then the two badgers gave each other angry looks than turn their attention to Marlene

" B-B-B BADGERING!" Stacy angrily said

" I thought we settled this out last time Marlene" Becky said

Marlene realized what she had done, setting the two badgers off she thought fast.

" HEY! Is that a kid coming our way with garlic?"

The badgers turned their attention towards some other way giving Marlene a clean escape.

…

Day soon turned into darkness and Marlene still hasn't got any word that Julian was ok, Marlene sat on her stone bed wide awake praying the lemur would be ok. Marlene blamed herself for Julian's pain and started to tear.

"I'm so sorry Julian"

That night Marlene could be heard crying about the misery she caused Julian all she wanted was him to love her back, Eventually Marlene cried her heart to sleep still feeling the pain and grief.

…..

The next morning Marlene awoken, her back hurt and oddly a funny taste in her mouth she looked around and realized she wasn't in her home but in the zooveiner shop.

" W-hats going on?"

Marlene had something in her hand it was a Mort doll but surprisingly the doll had claw marking every where.

" Oh, No"

Marlene rushed out of the zooveiner shop and ran for the penguins base, along the way she happened to spot the animals habitats destroyed and demolished. Marlene gasped and kicked it into high gear

" JULIAN!"

**Well another chapter I put to rest I will update somewhere tomorrow I hope thank for the reviews and have a good evening.**


	6. Lost Soul

**Chapter 6 But before that I'd like to apologize for not updating for weeks sorry and I hope you don't think of me as a bad author. Well another night another chapter I guess**

Marlene panicked when she finally reached the penguins H.Q she pounded on the food dish hoping to hear Skipper's voice of hope or something.

"SKIPPER! WAKE UP THE ZOO, JULI-"

Suddenly Marlene was silenced from behind her heart pounded in fear not sure what would happen next she turned her head to see the face and then all her fear and stress slowly claimed down

"at ease Marlene you might blow our cover"

"OH THANK GOD, SKIPPER THE ZOO ITS"

"yeah I know destroyed, annihilated"

"KABOOM!" Rico added

"um… where's Julian is he ok?" Marlene said worried

"ringtail's still in bad shape he's suffering from a second degree concussion"

This made Marlene quake in terror she worried about what she had done to her 'king' but never knew it would be this serious to his health Marlene nearly tear up in front of her friends.

"P-please please Skipper you have to let me see him I need to know he's ok"

Then it hit Skipper the way she always cared for the selfish lemur and how no matter what catastrophe he got us all into she could never stay mad at him for long, the glance she give him when they're arguing over stupid pet names Julian would give her. Skipper gave Marlene his serious stare and shook his head giving access to Marlene

"THANK YOU SKIPPER"

The otter bolted in the H.Q leaving the penguins confused on why Marlene cared so much about Julian

"um Skippah what just happened?" Private asked

Skipper smiled at his young naïve cadet and patted him on his shoulder

"Love dear Private, love"

The timid otter couldn't help but look at Julian with tears running down her face, Julian was hurt bandages covered his head he looked almost dead lying on Private's bunk with a sad cold look on his face one Marlene would never forget. She sat near the lemur making sure to not be anywhere near his head.

"Julian I'm so... so sorry I never meant to hurt you"

Marlene drooped her head in depression knowing that her pity apologizes won't make a difference to Julian's injuries.

"I know you can't hear me and I know this probably won't make a difference but… bu- I-I love you Julian, I always have from the moment I arrived to the zoo everyone was bland and boring but you showed me how to have fun and loosen up"

Marlene her heart and soul out into every word she said if she wanted to get this burden off her chest she needed to tell the truth and her feelings.

" you were so kind to me and gave me a friend when I was alone"

Julian still laid there motionless but Marlene's words did make his body shake a little bit.

"PLEASE JULIAN FORGIVE ME FOR MY HEINOUS ACTIONS!"

A river of tears of both sad and love soaked the lemurs fur Marlene needed a way to let it all out. After her display of numerous emotions she wiped her face with her fur and leaned over to Julian closely and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I LOVE YOU" Marlene said

She climbed up the ladder and gave Julian one last glance before departed the H.Q after Marlene left Julian's lips started to move slightly the whispered

"I love you too"

Marlene started walking back home with her head down toward s the ground in sadness the penguins gave each other's sad looks Skipper said

"I'm sorry Marlene" he whispered

**Another sad chapter I wish I could make these longer but alas I have no time good all and have a peaceful slumber. -Coolster**


	7. Anger

**A/n Today Tuesday January 25, 2011 and my birthday is Feb.14 (sigh)…. Now before I go on about how I'm growing up, school etc. I do have some good news I know I said before my old story 'Furball and Bimbette?' wasn't gonna see the light of day anymore? Well….. I lied I'm going to give it another shot. Now that's that over let me get back to the story**

When Marlene finally arrived back to her cave she had felt mixed emotions both sadden by Julian and confused as why she had awakened in the zooviener shop. The stress and anger filled Marlene with a sense of insanity, the otter felt like she was going to the brink of craziness. Marlene decided to retire on her bed maybe sleep would claim her nerves and ease the mood swings. Marlene tired to close her eyes so she could slumber sweet in her little dream land where she didn't have a care in the world, she thought to herself just close your eyes and relax… close your eyes and re…lax. As time went by she couldn't go to sleep, maybe because it was still noon.

"Maybe Maurice can take my mind off things"

…..

Marlene reached the once lovely lemur habitat now half destroyed and desecrated everything was broken even the royal throne Marlene couldn't help but feel sad for the two homeless lemurs.

"Um, hey guys" Marlene said with a sweet smile on her face

Maurice and Mort glanced at the perky otter then resumed staring at the broken concrete ground.

"M-Maurice… Mort, are you two ok?"

Maurice grinded his teeth in anger and balled up his fist in rage his eyes looked like an escaped rabid raccoon

"DOES IT LOOK OK! DON'T YOU SEE WE'RE HOMELESS NOW?" yelled Maurice in pure anger his tone was dark and fierce as came closer to Marlene.

"LOOK! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU'R SWEET ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW!"

"But" Marlene said trying to defend herself

"BUT,BUT,BUT THAT'S ALL YOU ARE MARLENE SO.. TIMID! We don't need your pity"

Maurice never yelled at Marlene before sad or mad Marlene watch in horror and sadness as one of her closest friends was snapping at her like she was some random robber. Marlene couldn't take so much verbal abuse until she snapped.

"AWE… LOOK MORT THE BABY GONNA CRY"

Marlene felt a sense of rage over whelming her she had felt this feeling before and she let it take over. Marlene grabbed Maurice by his furry neck, chocking him a bit Maurice was gasping for air as Marlene tugged him by his neck.

"LISTEN YOU OVER SIZED RAT! I didn't come to give you my pity frankly I think you deserve this"

Mort watched in horror while Marlene kept chocking Maurice he put his eyes over his face and started to tear.

"CRY! I dare you the more you cry the longer the rat gets it"

Mort had seized his crying for a little while

"I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT DID THIS TO YOU, YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT OUT ON ME!"

Maurice started turning a light red from the lack of oxygen but Marlene didn't care heck she thought it was a little funny. She expanded her 'little joke' by using all her strength to teach the lemur a lesson he would not soon forget.

Harder and harder she compressed Maurice's lungs until he made a light squeal she smiled darkly at this.

"STOP!" yelled the tiny mouse lemur

Marlene released her tight grasp on Maurice and turned her attention to Mort. A dark grizzly gaze on her face, her sharp long claws as if she was outside and Marlene's sharp fangs ready to bite into the mouse lemur's soft flesh. Mort stood his ground crossing his tiny arms acting as he was tough Marlene walked slowly towards his direction.

"Bring IT ON MEANIE!"

Marlene said nothing but only small growls when she loomed over the small lemur, her claws out ready to strike.

"AHH!" shouted Mort as he released tiny punches at the large otter.

Marlene felt mere ticklish to Mort's 'punches of doom' she picked up the insignificant lemur and tossed him aside as if he was yesterday trash.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled Mort as he flew towards the baboon habitat.

Marlene started to chuckle lightly she felt powerful and superior over all the animals in this zoo, the power she felt was overwhelming.

"NO! I-I can't" Marlene argued at herself

"YES YOU CAN! POWER CAN BE OURS!" Marlene said switching personalities

"NO! I CAN'T!"

Marlene finally broke the power mad embrace letting out a loud roar before falling to her knees in pain.

"W-what's happening to me?"

….

**Ok I'm gonna stop here to make a bit of suspense, this once harmless story of mine really should change genres from Humor/Romance to Tradgety/Suspense/Romance. I'll get to that later good night.**


	8. Wild is Natural

**A/n Hello Fanfiction readers I'm back with another fascinating chapter of Wild for You. I really hope you all enjoy reading this story. Now for an extra long chapter enjoy!**

Marlene's veins popped out of her, her blood boiling inside her. She was going completely wild, she had no control over her body, the anger and frustration of Maurice made her mad all she wanted now was to destroy.

"MAURICE!" she let out a loud shout into the air.

Then she was off on all fours running at full speed towards the gorilla habitat. There Bada and Bing were arguing over whether who should get the banana.

"Hand over that banana or I'll give you some pounding" Bing threatened Bada

"Make me, ya overgrown ape" Bada said in a deep anger voice.

Soon the two grown gorillas started scrapping over the banana until they saw something in the sky coming they're way

"Uh…. Bada what do ya think that there thing is?"

"Beats me Bing looks like a-"

**BOOM! **Marlene crashed down on to the two monkeys, growling and more vicious than ever. Bada and Bing were confused on what was standing before them.

"BADA! What is that there ugly rat looking thing?"

"Don't know but it doesn't look too happy"

Wild Marlene played with the gorilla's emotions she gave them a big warm smile and made her pupils dilate to make herself look cute.

"Awww…." The two gorilla's swooned over the otter.

Bing extended his arm out to give the otter a light pet on the head, Marlene smiled as the gorilla was petting her on the head.

"Hey! It's kinda cute once you get used to it" replied Bing

Then Wild Marlene's sweet warm smile turned into a dark devilish frown, grabbed Bing's arm and gave it painful twist and jerk.

"AHHH!" Bing gave out an agonizing cry in pain.

Wild Marlene smiled in joy as she chuckled out loud at the gorilla's pain. Bada came to help out his friend but Wild Marlene threw Bing into Bada. The two gorillas lied on the concrete ground yelping in pain. Marlene kept chuckling at their suffering.

Marlene quickly ran towards the baboon habitat plotting her next attack against the unsuspecting zoo residents. Marlene noticed a tree near the baboon habitat and scurried up in the tree. She spied Darla and her girls holding flowers in their hands.

"All righty girls let's march over to Julian and give him these pretty flowers" Darla said in a sweet Texan accent.

The other baboon girl smiled a shook their heads in argument as they followed their leader outside the habitat. Darla smiled a started humming a sweet a tone. Wild Marlene noticed a bit of blush on the baboon which made her furious, her eyes felt like blazing fire roasting on a fire place. Marlene pounced on Darla

"AHHH! W-who are you?" Darla said frighten out of her fur.

Marlene smiled slowly and darkly, grabbed Darla's head and put her in a headlock. Darla tried to get her head loose but Marlene over powered her. Darla's friends tried to pry Marlene off her but was given a nasty punch in the face courtesy of Marlene.

"ACK! L-let me…. Go YOU TWO FACED WITCH!" screamed Darla

Darla was losing air to her lungs and was slowly losing consciousness, The crazed otter let out a crazed out a mad laugh she was enjoying every bit of this. Marlene noticed the baboon still holding on to the flowers so Marlene crushed her hand with her foot. Darla let out tears of pain and after a few more seconds passed out due to the pain.

Wild Marlene slowly released her grip on the baboon and stared at her and her fallen friends on the ground crying out in pain….. just the way Marlene liked it.

She ran away from the scene and towards the zoo bell, looking around at the already destroyed zoo and thought of destroying it even more. Marlene extended out her claws and started climbing up to the top of the bell tower. This was it she thought if she destroyed the bell it would kill all of the animal's hope, she chuckled at her own evil idea.

Marlene mounted herself on top of the bell and started clawing at the bell's foundations, each time she clawed at it the bell would let out a loud **RING!, RING-LING-LING** the bell made. The animals stared at the zoo's bell and at Marlene's attempt to break it, after Marlene's unsuccessfulness of trying to claw at it she gave the bell hard destructive punches. The bell was beginning to loosen up, more and more Wild Marlene ravaged at the bell until… **BOOM! RING,DING RING!** The bell started to crash on to the animals.

Loud screams and cries filled the air Marlene jumped off the bell before it crashed upon the animals **BOOM!** crashed the zoo bell on to the hard concrete ground nearly killing the smaller animals. Marlene crashed outside on her body quickly getting up letting out a loud maniac laugh.

"HA HA HA HAHAHAHA…..HA!" Marlene looked back at the zoo listening at the cries of the residents. She felt like her vengeance was complete…almost.

As she continued to walk deeper into the park she heard a musical tune….. one that she had long to her for a long time. A Spanish guitar she had recognized it's strumming, sweet music was playing marlene had to know where it was coming from,

**A/n Well I hope you enjoyed it I'd love to write more but I honestly want to play World of Warcraft right now (sigh). Let me know if I should quit playing WoW to attend to Fanfiction ok, well see you later.**


	9. Cursed Love

**A/n Hello everyone I'm sorry for not updating this chapter but I was celebrating my birthday 2 days ago. I know my story isn't as popular as the 400+ Skilene stories but I love the Julene pairing a lot, other than that there's only Skilene and those guy on guy fanfics out there. (sigh) I wish people would write more MarlenexJulian fanfics out there.**

She followed the sound of beautifully played Spanish guitar coming from the behind the tree. She heard a light humming followed by singing.

_tevoy a ensenar ke debes bailar_

_como baila el sapito dando brinkito tu debes _

_Saber conkien bailaras y si esta tu solito tu debas_

_brincar._

Marlene swooned to the beautiful song letting all her rage turn into calmness. She had to know who was singing, Marlene peeked behind the tree and saw a muscular, handsome asian otter. Marlene was fascinated to witness another otter like her.

The otter took his hands from the guitar when he noticed Marlene spying on him he gave her a warm smile and greeted her.

"Hola amigo I am Antonio. I did not see you there"

Even though Marlene couldn't speak due to her still being feral she tried her best to spit out a couple of loose words out to Antonio.

"I-I-I… My- my nam…e is MARLEENE…"

"Ah….. I see Mar….lene" Antonio teased

Antonio observed Marlene's wild state and knew she was suffering from the outside's nature.

Antonio smiled and strung his guitar, he play a soft melody that attracted Marlene to his side.

"Listen chicka let me tell you a story of love….. a young otter who loved a beautiful otter."

Antonio played a steady chord before working his fingers faster as he continued to tell his tale

"Even though he loved this beautiful woman he didn't have the heart to confess his love towards her. The years progressed Spring, Summer, Autumn, Fall… but he couldn't reveal his love to her. Even though inside his heart was tearing into pieces deeper inside his soul was slowly turning into something different"

Marlene watched as Antonio turned expressions from happy into sad, Antonio stringed his guitar faster to amp the story up even more.

"So one day the foolish, foolish male otter decided to do something no otter had done before. He asked his lover to accompany him on a walk into the wretched woods… now the woods were peaceful for any two lovers but the male otter was no ordinary otter…. Not anymore."

Marlene's mouth went in awe as Antonio told a story similar to her own experience; she couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat in butterflies in her tummy.

"When the two were deep inside the woods disaster striked for the worst the male otter had a need for acquired love. So he fed his hunger by degrading his lover in the worst possible way…."

Silence soon filled the air Antonio stop playing his guitar and turned his attention to Marlene the two stared into each other's light-brownish eyes, they remained this way for what seemed like an eternity.

Antonio dropped his guitar on the ground and wept, his shoulders slumped and his expression dull. Marlene's eyes turned huge feeling sorry for a fellow victim fallen to the hands of cursed love she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It was my fault I should have told her how I felt….. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't be dead; she would still be on my side until this day… I loved her but ever since the accident I abandoned my old life forever to make a change".

Antonio was truly heartbroken he lost his love to vanity and nothing more than that. Marlene watched as a grown otter cried his heart and soul out on to her this made Marlene even sadder she now knew that someone else knew how easy it was to hurt the person they loved.

Marlene picked up Antonio's face from his tortured soul and stared one more time into his eyes she smiled to warm his spirits up. Antonio was a sad otter who denied love forever but returned a smile back to Marlene.

"You give me hope Marlene….. Hope for a brighter future. Please Marlene do not repeat the same thing I once did…. Love is cursed for otters even the good ones. Just please follow a path that brings you together with your love but at the same time please choose right".

The two otters embraced each other with a hug before saying good bye to each other, Marlene would soon not forget this moment for as long as she lived.

Marlene released her hug on to Antonio before running wild into the shadows; Antonio shook his head and smiled at the once lost otter….. Now found.

…..

The evening turned into the dark shadows of night, Marlene used her claws to scale up the zoo's building hoping not to be seen by the crowd Marlene looked down from the zoo's once beloved bell tower now destroyed. She didn't know what a monster she had become, now inside the zoo's walls she reverted back into normal Marlene.

"What have I become? I'm nothing but a common thug now evil, infamous destruction and hatred"

A sad thought clouded her mind she couldn't come clean into the crowd everyone hated her now Marlene now knew it was her that wrecked the zoo over night, her that single handedly hurt her friends and put Julian in medical care. She couldn't face Skipper now Marlene stayed on top of the zoo's building and curled up into fetal position cold, sad, and lonely.

…..

The next morning a loud chanting filled the air. The zoo animals yelled in anger and despair, the noise awakened Marlene from her slumber.

"Huh? W-what's going on?"

Marlene looked down as a large group of her animal peers surrounded the penguin's habitat; they were angry and wanted the penguins out. Marlene couldn't of help feel that this was her fault she eyed the gorilla's habitat's tire swing and without thinking Marlene took a leap of fate down into the ground grabbing the rope of the tire swing. Marlene flipped off of the tire rope swing into a perfect 360 flip.

"Don't worry Skipper I'll save you….I promise"

Marlene raced into the crowd quickly and quietly not to make the alert the crowd of her appearance.

"SKIPPER!" Burt the elephant yelled.

"When I get my hands on those low down snakes I am gonna rip em into pieces" Joey threatened.

Marlene took advantage of the riot and jumped onto Burt to get height before she jumped into the penguin's pool. **SPLASH!** Into the pool she swam to the middle of the concrete center and quickly opened the latch and jumped into the H.Q.

"SKIPPER!" Marlene yelled

Marlene saw Skipper depressed lying on the floor, Kowalski, Private and Rico tending to the wounds of Maurice, Darla, Mort and the Darla's dance girls.

Nobody spoke just gave Marlene odd looks, looks of sadness, ashamement and a bit of anger. All eyes stared at the traitorous otter. Even her beloved Julian stared at Marlene at the other side of the room his face unsure what to think of his loved otter. Marlene looked at everyone's eyes and fell to the ground, destroyed inside.

**A/n I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of effort into this one and hope you all read and review this story, thank you Timon64 this chapter was for you. Happy Valentine's Day (even though it was two days ago) I hope you all enjoy "Wild for You" as much as I love writing this fic, thank you all and have a blessed night. **


	10. And then there was one

A/n Hello readers I now I haven't updated in some time so here's another chapter of "Wild for You" enjoy.

Marlene tried to pick herself off the concrete floor of the penguin's H.Q but only to be glared by everyone. Marlene wanted to say something but knew no one would want to listen.

"Why'd you do it Marlene? WHY!" Private broke the silence anger shoot in his voice.

Marlene stood there like she was dumbfounded she didn't say a word she just stood there quiet.

"I SAID TELL ME NOW!" Private was angry, he couldn't take Marlene's ignorance he started to ball up his fin like a fist wanting to strike at poor Marlene.

Marlene had a sad frown upon her face she knew she had done many terrible things in the last few days but it was her wild side that done all that. Marlene thought about the day when she took Julian on their little 'walk' that was no mistake.

"ANSWER ME MARLENE! OR ELSE" Private threatened to Marlene.

Marlene looked deep into his eyes Private was one of Marlene's closet friends now he wanted the otter's blood.

"P-Private I- I could explain"

"NO! You can't explain because you're a monster and a liar if I didn't know you I'd end you myself"

Private finished with a cold, dark, murderous glare towards Marlene. He watched as Marlene started to shed tears from her eyes.

"Private! Enough you made your point" Skipper said

Julian watched from the other side of the room he remained silent trying not to let Marlene spot him.

"Marlene I speak for us all when I say… that you've changed" Skipper spoke in a serious tone with a hard grizzly expression.

Marlene wiped her tears away and stared at Skipper, her head droopy, her paws motionless she was completely broken inside and out.

"I think you should leave Marlene"

As much as it had pained Skipper to say that to his dearest of friends he had no choice but to be hard on her. Before Marlene turned her back upon her dearest friends forever she couldn't help but stare at Julian one last time.

Marlene climbed back up the ladder thinking of her vanity, she didn't deserve friends, or love. Waiting for her outside were a riot of animals ready to maul her down.

"Aye there's that wild galoote!" Joey exclaimed

"Mommy mommy isn't that the crazy otter?" the duckling asked

"It's not polite to talk about weirdo's honey" Mother duck said

Marlene felt like an outcast, shunned by her fellow animal peers she jumped in the pool and swam her way across to the other side. Ignoring the anger mob Marlene pushed her way across the jumbled up animal crowd trying her best not to cry she carried a dull expression of a deep depression.

Marlene walked pass her cousins habitat without as much as a friendly wave, she headed for the zoo's exit turning her back one last time at everything she had come to know and love and then walked out…a renegade. Naturally when Marlene took her first steps outside she reverted into her wild state but this time felt a sense of controllability, like she could be in charge of her power.

_I don't need Skipper or Julian to make me happy Wild Marlene thought_

_I can love myself by myself no man can take my independence away_

Marlene decided to think about the positives in her life trying to cheer up the sad reality that she was alone now and no one wanted her anymore.

After a couple of minutes wondering about in the fields she decided to rest upon the oak tree that she swore had seen about a million times while wild. Marlene let out a huge sigh in sadness. Nothing, no one, nowhere she could go now just living among the natives of the outside, adapting to their culture while becoming them. Even though Marlene thought it would be easy to live outside like Antonio she still had a huge hole in her heart from leaving her beloved Julian.

_No I must not think about him…. Our love is cursed_

_But I still love him with all my heart and will…_

_NO! I-I must be strong_

_But he's so cute…_

Marlene wondered if she could ever lose her love towards Julian, then she noticed something about herself Marlene looked at her hand it was razor sharp daggers on a hand. Then she remembered Antonio's words don't let your feelings kept bottled up. Otters have cursed love; never to admit their feelings to the ones they hold close and dearly.

Marlene loved Julian and would do anything to be with him, ever since she went wild on him. Marlene picked herself from the grass, stood tall, and proud.

_I may not be able to win over Julian but at least I can maybe rid myself of this dammed curse._

…..

**Forgive me of my lazy writing today I wasn't quite feeling it tonight. I apologize for my late updating once again maybe next time I'll be able to write a stronger chapter…. (Sigh) (That's my favorite word).**


	11. Insanity

**A/n Hello again readers I am back to give you another chapter of Wild for you". I hope you enjoy the story**

Marlene forced herself to march back into the zoo to end this madness within her but before she could build up that confidence she still thought it may be too early to enter the zoo with a horde of angry zoo animals just waiting to rip her fur off. Marlene pondered to herself thinking of a way to get to Julian without being a threat to him or the other animals. Marlene sighed and plopped backwards on to the grass, the thoughts of everything that happened in the past few days spiraled around her brain; she had hurt many animals and tend to like each one she injured.

_Maybe I enjoy others misery and do what I can to feed my sick hunger_ Marlene thought.

The otter put her hand on her head to try to control the evil thoughts her crazy persona was trying to leak inside her. Marlene knew deep inside that she wouldn't hurt a fly, her friends loved her and she loved them. Even thought she had a psychopathic counterpart Marlene tried her best to stay away from the outside knowing that she'd flip out but why did she force Julian outside, why did she want Julian outside for.

_This is my entire fault….. If it wasn't for my stupid greed and lust maybe everyone wouldn't hate me._

The pain of guilt tore Marlene's heart apart she was too much of a coward to contort everyone now so she just lied there on the spring grass looking above at the light blue sky, inside she thought this is it I lost everything, but on the outside she remained calm around the surroundings.

"So….. This is how you plan to spend the rest of your life Marlene?"

Marlene quickly jumped up shook by the voice calling her. She looked around to find the person who called her

"Hey… up here"

Marlene looked up above to see a bushy tail coming from the oak tree she soon saw a small leg exiting the tree. Marlene knew that light brown fur any where the creature departing from the tree was Fred. Marlene smiled at his appearance and waved her hand.

"Oh! Hey Marlene I didn't really notice you down there"

Marlene's smile turned into a frown, she knew Fred wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox but he called out to her.

Marlene couldn't communicate to Fred in her feral state so she tried to communicate with him using facial expressions. Marlene pointed to her mouth

Fred looked confused "you want food? All I have are nuts"

Marlene smacked her faced she opened her mouth and made chewing gestures, but poor Fred didn't quite understood what she was trying to say.

"Yuck! Gross Marlene are you going to throw up? If so not on my tree"

Fed up with the game of charades Marlene snarled and kicked the large oak tree, sending a huge volt of pain inside her foot.

"AHHHHHH!" Marlene let out a loud painful scream into the air.

"Oh… I get it now you're sad because you lost your friends and home right?"

_How could he have possibly known that? _

"The look on your face says that you've lost someone you cared deeply now you're on some sort of soul search, correct?"

Again Fred wasn't Doctor Love or much of a genius but Marlene still was confused on how he knew everything that happened in the course of a few days.

"Well… are you going to tell him or are you just gonna stay here yapping your problems to me"

_No he's right no more hiding, no more running I have to tell him now._

Marlene ran off, without giving Fred so much of a wave goodbye she headed back towards the zoo's back entrance.

"Hey, so long Marlene_._ Geese what a chatter box" Fred waved goodbye

"Hmm come to think about it man Antonio has a big mouth, guy can't keep to himself"

Marlene looked inside the zoo hoping not to alert any suspension towards the animals. All looked clear from the sides so she took her first steps inside and reverted back to normal.

"All clear time to make my-"

Before Marlene finished her sentence she was ambushed by Private, he had the otter in a choke hold.

"Ack! Private… let me go!"

"How do you like being choked to submission? Doesn't quite feel right does it?"

Marlene tried to struggle from Private's sleeper hold, but the more she struggled the tighter of a grip he had on her. Until finally Marlene was fed up, she use Private's weight to push them towards the outside Private was resilient to Marlene's pity pushes. Marlene charged back to the outside again.

Being freed into the open made Private let go of Marlene, Marlene fell to the round face first. Private expression went faint.

"Mar-lene are-are you ok?" Private asked in a nervous tone.

"Private… I-I I'm….. I"

"No Marlene you don't have to say it….. I'm the one who should be sorry, I nearly killed-"

Private stopped mid sentence caught off guard by Marlene's pull. Marlene had an evil smile upon her face, teeth sharp like daggers she whispered to the frightened penguin.

"I'm more then okay… "Marlene said in a grizzly tone

The penguin was in a devastating choke lock, gasping for air as the cold otter merely chuckled to his demise. Private was almost at his last stand

"(gasp) Mar…..lene I" Private tried to say with his last breath.

"Shhh….. Hush, hush, hush….." Marlene whispered to Private

The young cadet fell to the ground unconscious, hardly breathing and disorientated. Marlene looked back at her once beloved friend turned enemy she had no regrets for him anymore. Marlene walked back into the zoo with her head to the ground.

"One down… three to go"

…...

Meanwhile inside the Penguin H.Q the injured animal's conditions were worsening by the minute, baboons gotten fractured bones from Marlene's beat down, Julian was experiencing a second degree concussion from his head trauma, and Rico was going mad from all the stress educed madness.

"Wah! A-ba-wa!" Rico yelled in frustration

Rico had enough of the constant moaning in distress from the animals. Skipper had made him nurse among the animals but Rico disagreed to this.

"Riii-co… I-is that you friend?" Julian said very confused.

"Plea-se I-I need…" Julian paused in mid sentence

Rico came closer to the lemur as he tried to tell him something.

"I-I need…. A…"

"A….."

"A…. strawberry mango banana smoothie with a coconut shell….."

Then Julian passed out sleeping. Rico grunted in dismay as he exited the H.Q with his fist balled up angry.

"Grr…" Rico grunted.

"Nan- na-na-na BLAH!" Rico made gestures with his hand doing a Julian impression

As Rico made it towards the lemur habitat he was stopped in his tracks by a shadowy figure. The sun blocked his vision from seeing the animal.

"Huh?" Rico said

Suddenly the shadow disappeared; Rico looked around and shrugged his shoulders confused. He continued to walk inside the lemur habitat, and then he heard small steps.

"Wah!"

Rico put his guard up looking side to side for potential enemies. A small shadow cover the top of his head, Rico looked up in shock.

"Son of-a WAH!"

Rico was mauled by Marlene's vicious bite. The penguin tried to pry the otter of his head but her teeth sink into his soft, white flesh.

"WAH!" Rico let out a large painful yell in the sky

Marlene used her claws to shred onto his weak under belly causing the penguin to bleed a waterfall of blood out onto her creamy brown fur. Rico fell onto one knee devastated by all the lethal attacks Marlene threw at him, Marlene unlatched her teeth from the penguin's skull and watched him fall on to the ground bleeding out. Marlene touched Rico's face sliding some of his blood into her hand, then licked it from her paws.

"Delicious" Marlene said.

**A/n Ok I'm down for the night I hope this wasn't hardcore for everyone's tastes. Goodnight all and have a blessed evening… night…. What ever.**


	12. Blood

A/n Before I get on with this next chapter I must say to all of the readers , first off thank you for the positive criticism and second honestly this wasn't how I planned my story to go in this mildly violent, heart breaking way. At first it was just a short story of Marlene falling in love with Julian and having to admit her feelings towards him but this path is much more exciting and I love writing it.

Feeding off of Rico's succulent blood Marlene felt satisfied by her easy to break prey, Marlene soon felt a sense of bloodlust inside of her system. She wanted more and the only way to do that is to eliminate the penguins and feed upon they're wretched bones.

_Yes more…. I need more Skipper….._

….

Meanwhile inside the penguin H.Q Julian was worsening by the minute and Darla is to the brink of unconsciousness. Skipper wasn't happy about the conditions in which his patients were in and vaguely started worrying about them.

"Kowalski! Where Is RICO!"

Kowalski pondered with his fingers before realizing Skipper was in a furious mood.

"Oh! Um…. If memory serves Julian asked him to retrieve a smoothie for him"

"Ah… sweet sugar and salmon man. We don't have time for this"

Skipper was in a frisky mood rubbing his chin trying to contemplate for ideas. Kowalski stayed seated with a bored expression on his face.

"(sigh) If only I had an elixir to cure these animals of their pain, maybe it would take their minds off of the fact tha-"Kowalski stopped in mind sentence and shook his head dismay.

"Wait what do you mean by take their minds off? Off what?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski let off a big sigh and looked down to the concrete floor. Skipper looked at him nervously; Kowalski never looked this depressed before.

"Kowalski! Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Skipper… I'm afraid to say this but because of the vicious damage Marlene cause upon everyone the animals are now in a state of unconsciousness."

"And….. So what else is new?" Skipper blurted out

"So, this means they are slowly falling into death. I don't have the technology to keep them alive for much longer…. I'm sorry to say but this may be they're final days" Kowalski finished letting out a stream of tears.

Skipper was devastated, dropping to his knees hoping that everyone would be ok, that somehow he could resolve this like he would do in everyday situations. But now knowing their death clock was ticking all seemed lost for the elite commando penguin.

"NO! This can't be, Kowalski y-you can invent something that can make them better, right?"

Kowalski didn't respond, still reliving his pain by crying there was nothing no one could do anymore.

"Please tell me, anything please something that can help, might help any-"

"NO! There's nothing I can do, It's over don't you get it? I've failed them their dead, finished, muertos, riposi in pace"

Skipper picked himself off of the floor, trying not to burst into tears. He wiped the dust of his feathers and tried to keep a straight face. He stared at all of his friends feeling guilt and grief.

"Forgive me" Skipper whispered

"Kowalski find Private and Rico, I want everyone here to give my friends a proper saying"

Kowalski wiped his eyes with his feathers and followed Skipper's commands; he needed to take his mind off of the horrific sight of his friends.

Outside Marlene was awaiting for another penguin to exit the safety of their precious H.Q wanting to pounce on the next living thing that moved she waited patiently hoping Skipper would come out next for she could unleash hell upon him. Suddenly something popped out from under the food dish, a tall skinny penguin came wandering outside. Marlene smirked

"Oh Kowalski, sweet, sweet Kowalski you are mine" Marlene said retracting her lethal claws.

"Rico, Private! Where are you?" Kowalski shouted in hopes for a response.

Kowalski wondered off into the lemur habitat searching for his two friends

"Ric-"Kowalski stopped

On the grass laid a large figure stained in blood shivering. Coated with bumps and deep cuts, Kowalski stood in awed, terrified by what lied on the ground. Kowalski shook in fear as he walked closer to the body; he put one hand on its shoulder and slowly turned it over. What Kowalski saw next made his heart skip a beat, the nearly dead animal was Rico, shaking and making small grunts in fear.

"Ric- Ric-Rico wha-what happened?" Kowalski said sick to his stomach by his deformed friend.

Rico's eyes tried to keep open as he gave his friend a gentle smile. He lifted one fin into the air as he pointed at Kowalski.

"M-M-Mar…lene" Rico said

"Marlene did this to you?" Kowalski gasped in horror

"No….." Rico said

"Then who did this? Who!" Kowalski yelled in anger as he witnessed his best friend slowly starting to die

"Be-behind….." Rico finished before passing out

"Behind?" Kowalski said "what does that even mean?"

Kowalski jumped in fear, he slowly turned around as he heard two hands clapping, almost sounding like a small applaud. Marlene stood behind clapping in victory as she had the brainy penguin right where she had him.

"Ha ha ha….. Oh Kowalski you simple minded idiot" Marlene insulted the terrified penguin

Kowalski stood up, backing away from the crazed otter. Marlene stepped closer as Kowalski moved backwards

"Who else could have done this? You claim to be the brightest animal in the zoo but couldn't figure out who hurt you're precious friend? Hmm….?"

Kowalski started to sweat and his heart pumped vigorously. He was frightened by Marlene's appearance, what she did to Rico was scary and the Kowalski wasn't about to let that happen to him.

"Wait why are you backing away? I thought you liked me. I thought you were my friend" Marlene saying in a dark tone

"Stay away from me you unholy evil of science, y-you can't hurt me" Kowalski said nervously

"Awe…. I thought we really had a future together Kowalski. I was thinking something like Marski, y'know a combination of Marlene and Kowalski"

Kowalski was at the edge of the stone concrete habitat, nowhere else to back away to. Marlene grabbed on to him, stuck her large dark-brown paw on to his face, the penguin was stricken with fear she brought her face to his and started breathing down on to him, she calmly whispered to him.

"Where is Skipper?"

"A-at… t-the, the He-he head quarters" Kowalski stuttered

Marlene smiled at the penguin, he was easy to break and to his dismay it pleased Marlene.

"Now was that so hard Kowalski?" Marlene asked

Marlene tapped his cheek and for a slim moment of time just as Marlene seemed to walk away Kowalski let out large gaps in relive. He thought he was off the hook but as he started to scurry back home the other way to warn Skipper he was stopped in his tracks by a certain otter. She grabbed on to his fin tightly.

"Oh wait I forgot one little thing" Marlene said

"W-what would that be?" Kowalski asked

"To sample you're blood…."

Marlene was on top of him, claws retracted out she tackled Kowalski on the sharp concrete and made a small incision on his soft under belly, Kowalski shrieked in pain. Marlene slid her one of her claws gently across his face to comfort him as she brought her face down to his cut wound. Kowalski's heart did back flips while he witnessed Marlene feasting upon him; Marlene hungered for blood as she went in deeper.

"YUK!" Marlene shouted, she spit bright red blood at Kowalski's face

"Too salty" Marlene said as she licked the remaining stains of blood from her lips

Marlene picked herself from the ground and cracked her knuckles, seeing her prey die was the best part of being wild, friend or not they bought it on themselves.

"Don't get too comfortable Kowalski after I'm done with Skipper I'll be back to feast on the remaining parts of your flesh"

_I hope Skipper taste sweeter than him…_

She chuckled lightly as she walked toward the penguins H.Q. The showdown that was meant to be, friend versus friend revenge served cold, death by a cold killer.

A/n Bored….. Nothing to do, this story is almost over and plan to write a sequel called Love Square. There's a small summary on my page Major Spoilers. We I'll update soon.


	13. Indifference

**A/n Ok a few more chapters to go, now for the fight of the century Elite commando versus semi-aquatic mammal. Who will win? Will Julian be ok? When will the madness end? Stick around for another chapter of "Wild for You".**

After taking down all three of the four penguins Marlene felt confident about confronting Skipper nothing would go absolutely wrong. The otter walked down the concrete jungle of zoo, taking one last look of the destruction she had caused, traces of animal blood on the habitats, trees desecrated with claw markings and animals stricken with fear, just the way Marlene loved it.

She had taken down the zoo notch by notch destroying everything and everyone she knew near and dear. A force not to be reckon with, she cracked her knuckles ready to end this, but vague thoughts she pondered on what to do when she had skipper in her grasp.

_Maybe I'll snap his neck rendering helpless. Or strangle him, watching the poor penguin gasp for air while laughing at his slow but terrible demise, maybe I'll take him outside and drop him from up top of Cleopatra's Needle._

As Marlene cackled to herself of all the possible ways she could destroy Skipper she stopped for a moment to react to what she was thinking.

"Wait! What? Throwing Skipper off Cleopatra's Needle? Strangling him to death?"

Marlene was stricken with thoughts of confusion, Skipper was her closet friend and one to relate to her but for reasons unknown Marlene had a urge, a craving to kill Skipper she knew that her purpose was to seek vengeance on those who called her a weakling. Skipper was still a friend to Marlene regardless how paranoid he was or how helpless he thought Marlene was.

_Skipper was evil to you, don't you remember? Why not repay him by serving him death; an Elite Commando's duty is to die correct? Why not make it easier for him._

Marlene was overwhelmed by the evil thoughts controlling her mind and wanting her to do more evil, tempting her soul to do badly. The more she hurt the better she felt; now the only question awaiting her was either to do no good, or to see no evil.

Marlene stood there in front of the gates of Skipper's H.Q and made one last look behind her path of destruction.

"We'll see who's cute and naïve" Marlene whispered to herself

….

Inside the base of the H.Q Skipper nearly had a heart attack, he was slowly being ripped apart by paranoia. He was fidgeting around waiting around for his comrades to come back, Skipper was losing his sanity, whispering to himself ways he would commit suicide on the animals and later himself. A dangerous as can be commando crazed with fear, confusion and rage.

"And soon everything will go back to normal"

"And soon everything will go back to normal"

"And soon everything will go back to normal"

"An…d s-soon everything will go… back to normal"

Skipper kept repeating this sentence, twitching his eyes and hands anticipating the safe return of his friends. In his mind everyone was an enemy, even himself.

"WHO SAID THAT!" Skipper yelled frantically

"A-at ease Skipper old boy nothing to worry about. Kowalski, Private and Rico will be here any moment and soon and everything will go back to normal….. Hahahahaha….."

"Skipper's log, it has been about 22 years since I have seen Private, Rico or Kowalski. 22 long years of loneliness'….Makes a man wonder if he's worth two fish cakes. MY patients has grown thin as for my fellow animals they could not make it through the hardship, and as for the beast formerly known as Marlene still runs about freely in the world…..I've failed my mission. Skipper's log out"

Skipper lazily dropped his entire body on the floor, closed his eyes and slowly waited to expire. Not wanting to deal with the harsh reality he waited Skipper inhaled deeply and waited for his brain to die from lack of air.

"I regret n-nothing"

The world felt dizzy to Skipper as he watched the room spin rapidly around him, his heart pounded in his chest rapidly and his lungs felt as if it were punctured from lack of air. The elite commando was seconds from dying. Skipper was always the one to never give up and reach for the stars, taking his own life would make him a hypocrite as Skipper felt his heart slowly stopping he heard a soft but familiar voice rang in his ear.

"Cute and naïve people called her, sweet and sound was her nature, loving and proud made the women strive. Trusted and the trustees was her attribute but now ….Oh now this is her time to shine and bring about the end to a hopeless friendship"

Before Skipper could turn his head he passed out from lack of oxygen, closing his eyes and waiting for death to drag him to his hell torture.

….

_**Love has always blinded you Skipper, jealousy makes vain hard to shake away and torture becomes you're greatest demise….You have become on with the wild you're self Skipper no better than Marlene, a black heart sheds no purity as for a pure heart shows no evil. See no evil do be trusted with love, and life will always reward you no matter what. Never forget those words bestowed upon you Skipper and you will never forget who you are.**_

Skipper heart remained a very slow paced beat not dead but still nearly alive Skipper faced the floor in a near death trance not knowing if he was alive or dead. He stayed listening to the voice that haunted him.

"Life wasn't terrible to her until later not knowing her mother or father she strived for a family of her own. There weren't many of her kind around which made it lonely for the poor girl and made her insanity go off the brink."

Skipper was like a vegetable nearly brain dead feeling his life rot in expatriated misery with no saying for what he wanted.

**A/n Oh my god what the heck was that? Please forgive me for the worst chapter in this entire freaking story**. **Good night everybody….**


	14. Evil shows no emotion

**A/n I haven't updated in some time now so please enjoy this next chapter. And thank you all for loving this story I appreciate the very loving reviews from ****all of you.**

Marlene waited patiently thinking how she would end her last stand over the zoo, still contemplating over how she would or could finish Skipper off brutally and very savage. But when time finally came to end her quest of vengeance one thought came to mind, why? In nature Marlene was always a mild manner sweet heart. Loving, caring and always there for her friends…The ones she called family. Learning to love their actions, being the leg they could stand on if they needed help. But now Marlene felt stronger than pity emotions.

Above the whole love bound and friendship concept Marlene was out for blood, in her mind she knew what she had been doing was awful but in reality she had no remorse or feelings Marlene for the first time felt free from the chains of kindness. No more pushing her buttons or taking advantage of the sweet nature she would hold near and dear to all, Marlene was now her own person doing what she wanted when she wanted. She was given these natural abilities for her own doing, now realizing that wild is natural and she had the power to do almost anything.

Without a second thought in her mind to cloud up the evil Marlene made her decision to finish what had been started. She rushed to the fish feeder and kicked the top into the pool, leaping straight into the secret H.Q of the penguins, falling gracefully on the heels of her feet.

"SKIPPER!" she yelled out for in a blood shot anger

Marlene scanned the area looking for the elite commando it was quite a challenge since the entire room was near pitch dark. She kept guard up looking back in forth in case of a sneak attack; all had seemed too quiet even for Skipper. Marlene continued searching the perimeter making sure she wouldn't awaken her victims that already faced a great ordeal of pain from her before, now all she wanted to do was inflict it upon Skipper next.

_He's close by…I can smell his fear anywhere he's just a weak little penguin living in his own imaginative world. The time has come to take his life._

**A/n Sorry to interrupt the story but if some of you are confused by the italic text it's not thought writing or talking to herself, it's more like Marlene's evil side giving her devious intentions and pulling her into the dark side.**

"Skipper where are you? I won't hurt you…Much I just wan-"Marlene paused briefly for a moment shocked at what she witness lying on the floor. Skipper was seen dead, lifeless corpse almost rotting like, Marlene felt breathless at the sight she stared at, the image forever burning inside her soul. Backing away quickly horrified and disgusted by the revolting body Marlene's heart started beating rapidly as sweat slowly made it's down her face.

"W-who did this to you Skipper?" Marlene whispered to herself

_Well…Seems that our little 'elite commando' couldn't take the reality of death. HA! I knew it was a matter of time before he finally cracked up like an egg, congratulations Marlene or kudos as if Skipper would say. Vengeance completed my dearest Marlene….. _

The voice faded swiftly from her ears as if it had left her body forever while a dispirited Marlene stood depressed looking down at her shame and vanity. No tears were shed from her eyes but a bitter taste left in her soul the otter made one finally testament to her former friend not in an act of vengeance but in sorrowfulness.

"….They say if you are cute you should always have another attribute stating to your personality and being. You my sweet are a river flowing not into one direction but into a sea, releasing the life force of love and righteousness. Darkness shrouded your path and stopped you in the tracks of evil, a beast which came for blood losing their humanity not realizing it has been lost for years…."

Turning around slowly not looking back at her already 'dead' friends Marlene bid goodbye to the brave solider. Not sure what to do now she made her way to the ladder nearly dropping to the floor in heart wrenching pain.

…..

After making it above the surface a strong vibe quaked into her head, her body shook repentant until she fell down to the ground hard.

**What's the point having this power? Nothing good became of me I lost sight of the purity that was formerly Marlene. My friends...I had are no longer with me and somehow I caused this madness to chain out of control I am the architect of my own destruction, Julian or Skipper wasn't the cause of this I was.**

Not wanting to move another muscle and die just like the others before her she lied down on the pavement stroking the concrete ground dumbfounded by the thoughts in her head. Marlene was now completely alone. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to hell into her dreams.

** Two hours later…**

Marlene slowly awakened picking herself off the ground still aware that reality was still in motion, she still had the image of Skipper in her head everyone who she knew near and dear are probably dead and to top it off she remained alive, still trotting with the living.

"What am I to do now? My friends were my life and now they're gone"

Marlene pictured her when she forced Private into a sleeper hold or how she mauled Rico in a savage vigorous manner, or how Kowalski was left to die.

"Kowalski…I-I never laid a finger on him like I did Private or Rico…He's still alive"

Looking up to the skies of the lushes' stars filled her mind with relief that her friend may perhaps be still alive. Without any time to waste she made a mad dash to the lemur habitat.

"Forgive me Skipper" Marlene said under her breath

Running on all fours like the beast she had become as the winds slapped her in the face she had one thing on her mind redemption. Forgiveness was out of the picture but maybe she could right the wrong before it was too late.

"Kowalski!" She called out to before stopped in her tracks by a two familiar faces

There stood Marlene's cousins Becky and Stacey staring at their flesh and blood related family. They had bruises on their faces and cuts deep in the flesh of their bodies. No words were said as the three of them exchanged unworldly expressions; Marlene showed only depressed looks while her cousins glared at her with grim droopy emotions. Not wanting to endure anymore torture Marlene ran off, away from the closet she had of family in her entire life.

The badgers were left with emptiness in their souls as they walked away from the horrid sights of the zoo. Marlene remained unsure of what she was doing but it was better than walking away from it all, she witness from a different point of view how everything went to hell right under her nose. Everything was destroyed, bell tower, habitats, even the lives of innocent animals started to crumble down with the foundations of the zoo. But now all she wanted was another chance to undo her mistakes.

_Why are you doing this? This, this entire domain is yours now my sweet Marlene…. What you did was an act of righteousness. Taking what clearly is yours, the animals are weak they treated you with no respect pushed you around like the insignificant feeble cowards they are. I'm telling you you're doing the wrongs things for does sorry son of a-_

"NO! Your wrong…I'm not doing this for them or for me but just to restore the integrates of the zoo and I don't care what you think of my intentions. All you have done was stir me into the wrong path, forget it I will never listen to you again…"

_Oh…And is that your finally words? _

Marlene remained silent as she focused on finding Kowalski.

_I see that's your game is it? After I saved you from them you turn on me. You're now different than Skipper himself; I warn you Marlene this quest for redemption will not end unpunished you ungrateful little…._

The voice faded away as Marlene thought hard about what her subconscious inner mind told her. Maybe it was just a hopeless game to try and bring justice back to the zoo.

**A/n Well I am tired for tonight and want to rest but before I do that I must say this was actually a pretty well-written chapter of mine that even I enjoyed.**


	15. Broken

**A/n Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of "Wild for you" and before I continue the story at hand I first want to thank all my reviewers for your lovely feedback on the story so far, thank you. Without your reviews I wouldn't be nearly inspired to strive on.**

"You monster…"Marlene told herself while reflecting upon the hell hole that was once the Central Park Zoo, like a flash flood to a town, Marlene saw her once beloved home crumble little by little in front of her eyes. Making it even worse was the fact that she had caused this apocalyptic scene to play out in her own twisted way, the otter exerted heavy stress and sharp pains looking back at the havoc she made.

"_Oh…Marlene"_ A voiced cooed with excitement. _"Sweetie, sugar, you shouldn't fret. You have brought upon a new era in the zoo. Because of you dearest Marlene the animals will now have leadership_ under a new order and in that order will be a leader so strong, not in spirit or mind, but in brawn. Do not turn away from this opportunity Marlene I forbid it!"

For a moment Marlene remained still, analyzing the words her subconscious spit out on to her soul. Fury ignited in Marlene's spirit while anger slowly took over. "Do you honestly think your words of petty can faze me? You're a complete and utter fool if you think shrouding me with the past can overwhelm me, you think I will give in to you? I'm not about to become your bitch, now or ever. I don't care what I did in the past or what I have become in the time span of a few days…All I know is what I will do now which will affect my future."

The voice grew impatient from the disrespect Marlene roared out of her mouth, the otter was on a mission to restore the soul in which she stole from the zoo, regardless who crossed her path. Marlene decided not to feed into the devil's tricks and continue to search for Kowalski, probably the only person unscathed from Marlene's wrath, barely. Walking down a path in which felt like an eternal nightmare she watched the horror show unfold before her eyes as each and every habitat was left with a heavy reminder of Marlene's undying vengeance, animals eyed the traitor walking down the path, while others made rude gestures and vulgar remarks towards Marlene. Heck who could blame them she thought to herself, it's one thing to fight the enemy and another to destroy the enemy, but hectic to destroy the enemies who you considered friends….even family in Marlene's case.

Her only option was to delude the mob of angry animals ready to ravage at her fur and kill poor at the scene. She made a hasty run for it before any claws had a chance to come her way. Hell, nobody said becoming an outlaw was easy, being hated by everyone, attacked on the sight; this made Marlene think about Julian and how people despised the poor lemur just because the way he acted. It wasn't his fault because he was native to this new land, but people still shunned him for being himself.

**….**

It felt like very long minutes until the horde of angry horde civilians gave up their chase for the infamous otter, or the "wild one" in which they referred to. This gave time for Marlene to lay low for a brief moment to gather her thoughts to herself. "(sigh) what am I gonna do? I cannot keep going on like this, it's not natural. Hunted while hunting for the missing link to bring order back to the zoo" Marlene ducked her head down and began to think that hope was truly lost. A small chuckle was heard laughing at Marlene's misery, lusting, and craving for even more.

"_What did I tell you dearest Marlene; time is just not on your side and those friends of yours you know the penguins…I rather not spoil the surprise." _Marlene balled her fist in anger "What about my friends?" she said in authority. Like a snake in the grass Marlene saw the evil smirk deviously, chuckling to herself. Marlene decided that enough was enough as she forced the voice to reveal the truth about her friends "Tell me now!" she yelled out.

Oh the sheer joy her subconscious had staring at the blood shot anger Marlene radiated out of her soul, almost enough to make her cry._ "Well since you put it that way I shall say this to you Marlene, you're running out of time sweetie pie, by sunrise Alice will be back to open up the zoo" _"And, your point?" Marlene asked. The voice ignored that comment and continued _"Honey that's not even the beginning of your torment, you do remember Private and Rico right? They're running out of time Marlene….Oh, poor Private still gasping for air and Rico, too bad he can't regurgitate more blood eh?" _Marlene remained quiet clenching her chest in anger. "_But wait there's more! The zoo is completely destroyed Marlene, do you really think you can fix everything in one night? Do you! And you call me the fool. Face it Marlene reality bites you on the butt every time beautiful."_

Tears ran down her cheeks as sharp pains ran down Marlene's being….time wasn't on her side, now, probably never. Anger left her body and was replaced with depression; she tried to pick herself up but was heavily touched by the evil spirit's words. Marlene remained down which made the voice happy to see that she was down for good this time, light laughter flooded Marlene's ears and was heard even in her soul.

"_You Marlene if you make it to sunrise you can probably attend to Skipper's funeral, that one or possibly Julian's, I mean to say if you are lucky. Oh yeah…by the way Kowalski's behind you"_ The voice faded as Marlene turned her back to see a quick flipper slap her face. "Damn!" she grunted in pain as the elite penguin threw slap after slap quickly at Marlene. Funny how things went down that night, first the heart wrenching pain then being attack by your closet friend, funny how life throws you a curve ball at your face. But being attack by her friend wasn't the worst thing that scarred Marlene in the past few days, being in the center of mayhem and controlling the fates of everyone made her think that maybe being "cute and naïve" wasn't so bad.

She decided to man up (woman up, otter up, whatever…) and defend herself, taking a few blows to the face didn't bring her down, not yet. She couldn't just keep blocking his hits but at the same time could not take a chance going feral on him, so she decided to take a chance.

"Stop it! J-just please stop." Marlene cried out. Kowalski's set up grew hesitant by the outburst but he still continued to strike at Marlene. "P-please…stop, end it" she said, Kowalski wasn't fooled by her performance but stopped for a brief moment in time. He shouted "Why? Give me one good reason why! You're nothing but a monster." She laid there staring at him with big brown eyes. The penguin raised his arm once again to strike but was stopped by the look on her face, a look of despair and confusion paltered on her face. Ready to strike once more Kowalski just couldn't do it. A mark of shame was always casted on his face as he wasn't the type of person to just end it all.

The penguin's veins popped out of his neck as he walked away…broken by a stare. As for Marlene, she knew he had the power to end it all, but at what expense? She sighed heavy and closed her eyes drifting away to the pain.

**7 hours until sunrise….**

A/n well how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and I thank all of the people who are reading my story, God bless.


	16. Past Decisions

**A/n my next chapter may contain swearing, blood, minor sexual abuse, and suffering that is strictly rated T for teen, and viewer desecration is advised.**

**5 Hours until Sunrise…**

Marlene woke up with a heavy cringe in her neck and sharp cuts tracing down to her under belly, she tried to retain the strength to move the slightest muscle but her futile struggles made the pain come even stronger, ranging from the slightest pains in her spine, to unbearable heart-wrenching pains on her chest. "Damn…. What the hell happen?" She said in a groan. Marlene looked around at the ramparts of the zoo realizing that her nightmare was soon from over.

"Kowalski? Where are you buddy?" Marlene said in a slightly loopy tone. She was very much confused at this point of time, and highly vulnerable to any incoming attacks. She managed to get the littlest of strength to pick herself off from the ground. The pains attack her like a cluster of knives chopping, slicing, mincing, and destroying. Marlene didn't have it in her to let out a scream or yelp only a river of tears flooding her soul.

"_It's about damn time you woke your lazy ass up oh sweet Marlene. You recall the slumber you had for two hours, no? (Chuckles) Time is running low sweet cheeks and time is coming to an end. It's over Marlene." _The voiced ended with a heavy manically laugh.

"Ah!" Marlene gave off a loud scream which shook the entire zoo off balance, making the zoo's residence aware of an upset disturbance. She was furious, her claws retracted out of her paws and her fangs began to show; anger was unleashed and all hell was about to break now, for her wild side was about to out for **BLOOD!** She examined her newly aggressive wild side and whispered under her breath "Oh, hell yeah…." The voice in her head was right time is coming to an end, at least for the zoo that is. Vicious and unstable Marlene crouched in primal mode ready to ascend in the darkness.

"Kowalski…" she muttered. Marlene sprinted down the long narrow path of the zoo, not looking back and ignoring the hell her body was going through inside. She let out a loud roar, one that blew back the crudely painted pavement of the ground, the roar was loud enough to signal the whole zoo that the beast was near and all hell was about to break loose.

"_Yes Marlene DO IT! All the power is yours!"_

**Back in the penguins H.Q**

Doom and gloom… Was the sound of music to his ears and rhythm in his soul. That's what the lemur would say to himself if he hadn't gone through hell and back. Julian had heard everything, from the endless beatings she had given to the countless beatings she endured. But no, no…. That was nearly wind in the breeze compared to the havoc that Marlene had caused on the zoo. The lemur was contemplating endlessly on how his once sweet, caring, all-around 'silly otter', which'd he has feelings for can transform into the nightmare which hovers in his dreams day and night. But no, no, no, no. It all felt like a dream, a disgusting dream which was as putrid as that rotten smell that emitted the air.

"What in the Sky Spirits is that horrid odor?" Julian scanned the room looking for the source of that smell. The odorous smell seem to expand more just as Julian tried to track it down with his nose, Julian tried desperately not to puke. The lemur king was fed up; smelling for it wasn't enough so he stood up carefully balancing his body on the wall. He walked to the corner of the room where the source of the smell was revealed to him. It was too dark to see from a far so Julian sucked up his pride and pulled the figure up to his face. ….. In the light it-it wasn't good…. For Julian was faced with another problem, one that killed him inside, it was a dead, rotting Skipper. No words uttered from his mouth, his thoughts scattered amuck and his spirit broke into pieces of nothingness.

"….My God… Who did this to you?" Julian murmured under his breath "Who the hell did this to you?" Julian said aggressively. He thought he had gone through hell and back… More like hell went through Julian and will never leave, ever. King Julian saw enough, from his kingdom dead, to his best friend gone forever. "Marlene, you must be stopped…." He said while dragging Skipper's dead carcass back to the bed in which Julian slept on. Julian gently placed him on top of his bed, slowly placing a blanket over the body. He turned to his other friends who were still asleep, even though that's what Julian kept telling himself. He turned to Maurice who was breathing lightly; Julian rubbed his hand affectionately down his head "Goodbye, old friend." Julian walked towards Mort where the small mouse lemur kicked his feet in his slumber. The king tried to hold in his disgust from Skipper's corpse and gave the child a hug. Mort soon started to calm down in his dreams and laid his feet to rest.

Finally, Darla, the baboon who caused nothing of the sort to deserve any of the pain Julian had witnessed on her body. Julian felt utter guilt from seeing the baboon suffering down on her bed. "Darla…. Please forgive my sins. You didn't weren't suppose to be in this, you need not to be in my situation. I'm so sorry Darla." Julian whimpered as he gave the baboon a peck on cheek. No one should have been in this, no one he thought to himself. King Julian or at least Julian as he wanted to be referred as headed for the ladder, bidding farewell to everyone on his friends. No more was said as the once king left the barracks, alone. After Julian had left words from a certain baboon was whispered, she said "I sorry too…"

**The petting zoo district.**

Marlene roamed the petting zoo snatching the young up from the ground, gathering dozens of children up and saving them from potential death. The children screams attracted other zoo locals to the location, but no worries, Marlene enjoyed two things, good fisticuff brawls and the bloody screams of children in the night time.

"_More gather more! Bring them all to their dooms Marlene, I command you!" said the voice_

Marlene simply growled at her commands, no one tells Marlene what to do…. No one, it raher foes judged her as. But that was all in the past, now Marlene was a predator, taking and dishing out pain every turn she took and it felt good. So very good that Skipper is crying tears of joy burning in the pits of hell, oh what a sight he would have if he could only see the now blood hungry Marlene conquering her turf and taking what was rightfully hers and always hers.

But the blood, the screams and destruction hitting the zoo's animals just wasn't enough for her. Sure she brought hell above and even lost her mind, but that could not replace the equal to even greater love she had for Julian… Damn she thought, nothing would be possible without that furry mug, only if she could find her true love and maybe, just maybe she could have the brute strength to fight her greatest enemy…Herself.

"_So you miss Julian huh? I did always find that man attractive myself you know. What a shame he is dead, lost forever in the universe's cruel wake, alas our destiny must continue without him my sweet." _Those words made Marlene drop the children down on the pavement, cutting their faces and making them shed blood from their corneas. "Don't ever talk about Julian like that again! I don't care how powerful you are."

"_What? Me? Honey all I was insisting is that Julian was holding you back Marlene, you'd be better off by yourself and-"_

"I don't care! All you are is a selfish, arrogant, crazy, **BITCH!"**

"_Crazy huh, says the woman hearing voices in her head"_

"I don't know why but my life seemed perfect before all this crap happened!" Marlene yelled.

"_If your life was so damn perfect why'd ya' trade it to me!"_

The atmosphere stood silent for a while as the words of pain seized, Marlene put her claws towards her face and analyzed herself. Her brownish-tanned fur now dark, grizzly and ragged, nothing she could do now would change her past decisions and as much as she wanted to believe she had power over it all, she was wrong. Marlene was nothing but a rag doll, a puppet, forced to believe that power and mercy were the only assets in life and that grace was her enemy among enemies. All throughout this night she was tested on two things, good and bad, her choices were all selfish and notorious upon the zoo, that and all the other times she bitched about having a life next to nothing. It was no secret that Marlene was a killer…. Skipper had passed away because of her and Julian was surely next on death road. Nothing could change her future nothing….

"_You cannot change your faith Marlene….. No one can."_

She was right Marlene could not change what was said or done. The otter tried so hard to make things better, going so far as to destroy it all in the process; no tears couldn't be shed for Wild Marlene just gobbled them up, she was a warrior not a baby. Night time was almost over and with all that effort to reunite the zoo just was a failure, Marlene just walked away from the scene not looking back at her faith.

**3 Hours until Sunrise….**

Walking around could not fill that void, nothing would. Dawn was here and the sun was merely a few hours away, she could only laugh at her pity. Suddenly she came across a black and white figure; blood was rushing out of its cuts…. Could it be? She thought, the figure made painful grunts both angry and sad.

"_No…." _The voice said

"Oh my God…." Marlene awed in amazement

"_Don't you dare do it Marlene…? I-I forbid you young lady!"_

She kept walking to the distressed animal faster, ignoring all comments said. _"Marlene, damn! I said stay away you self righteous son of a-"_

"**RICO!**" Marlene yelled for joy as her friend was not yet gone from her. She picked up the penguin who gave off loud shouts of pain from the hug he received from Marlene. "Oh my God! Please stay with me Rico" said Marlene with a mixture of fright and depression on her face.

As hard as the penguin tried to strive on he just didn't had it in him to prosper, Marlene was filled with guilt knowing that she had caused his pain, she was his hurt and she was the rock bringing him down. Marlene looked through the rubble eyeing a certain sharp piece of stone, one in the form of a dagger-like look. She grabbed her prize and aimed it towards her lower body. "These past few days I've been draining blood…. Now I'm giving it back" she said. Rico was holding thread of string ready to let go. Marlene readied the stone hoping that a quart or two of her own blood would save his life. She brought the stone back, ready to charge at her body, frightened but willing Marlene gave off a strong war cry "Ah!" Shooting the blade towards her before being stopped- "Wait! Do not stab yourself" a voice said from the far corner of her backside.

"Who is there? And what do you want?" Marlene said in an angry tone.

"_For once I think you should listen to someone other than me" said the voice_

Marlene took a wild chance and turn around to see a figure familiar to her eyes….. Julian.

**A/n All right than peace and love my friends, peace.**


	17. Good Intentions

**I feel a little guilty for not uploading a chapter in like months, but I hope this can feed your desire to continue reading this fan fiction. Enjoy.**

Like an angel descending down from the gardens of the heavenly city, Marlene gazed at the furry figure mesmerized as he approached her in a tranquil manner. Was she truly imagining this image before her very eyes? Could her sanity finally have reached the peak of demented distraught? No, no, this couldn't be this must be the work of her greater evil half.

No words broke the barrier of silence, only shame and grieve masked the face of the otter. Her true love for the King was undeniable, just as her crimes against the zoo and its inhabitations.

Marlene stared deeply into Julian's bright light-orange eyes feeling spell bound by his charms. Both mammals gave each other stories through the eyes they saw by, one to another sharing each others life for what had seemed like an eternity. Might as well enjoy that last moment or bliss while she could.

Just as a snake in the grass the **beast** had arrived to cause the fruit in which Marlene bared to become rotten by the touch unrighteousness. The viper slithered her way through Marlene's mind, violating the sanctity of her innocence.

"_Mmm… What an enchanting young man you have there Marlene, he is simply ravishing by the eyes of the beholder, won't you say?"_

Marlene held her amity towards the venom soaked words her wild side kept slurring out into her head. She wasn't about to cause Julian to flee from her again. No not this time.

"_By the Gods… His beauty…It strikes, the very mountains to move aside at his command. Wow, what arousing sensational risqué he possesses. Call me old fashion honey but I've never seen a steamy man such as him walk in my presence in quite some time now._

"Would you just shut your mouth?" Marlene whispered under her breath. Julian caught on with the broken silence and began to share his thoughts. The lemur King touched Marlene on the center of her chest, causing her cheeks to ignite with a fiery passion of love. Julian centered his and to the top of her fore head and forced her body to turn around to witness the devastation that she delivered on to the zoo.

From the distance upon the grassy-green hill top of the park, the entire zoo told another story, one that stole Marlene's expression and replaced it with melancholic heartsick. Deep inside herself something within her soul already knew that this would eventually come back to haunt her, but she never expected it to be so vulgar and forlorn.

King Julian remained in total silence at the look of his kingdom in near ramparts from the great beyond outside the zoo walls. He kept to himself already knowing that** he** too was responsible for bringing the end to his people. The only words that managed to dare utter out into the atmosphere was the words of fool which echoed inside the lemur's shattered heart.

"Why…Just, why me?" Marlene reiterated.

But only a fool what restate what she already knew, and she knew that her final trial was at hand, regardless what the cost was.

Julian turned to the otter face-to-face aligning his eyes with her eyes; he gave the otter one last thing before sending her a parting. Out from his backside the lemur placed inside Marlene's paws a yellow envelope entitled: "Top Secret", she was enthralled by the package Julian handed over to her. As Marlene began to deliberate through the package her eyes were taken away from what lied inside the simple yellow envelope.

But by time she took her eyes off from the package, a sudden dematerialization of lemur presence distinguished quickly before her presence.

She turned around back and forth looking for Julian, growing more and more heart-felt by the second as she thought for sure she had finally lost Julian for good. Her heart dropped like an elevator down to the point of no return, she felt as her life had no meaning to her anymore. But when she glared back at the zoo once more she knew…Life was still meant for them.

She turned to Rico's nearly finished body and heaved him over her shoulders using her feral strength, quickly but cautiously across the fields to the zoo; Marlene dashed towards the position of the zoo with Rico oh so carefully over her back and the envelope in her mouth; Marlene had a destiny to complete, ever since she entered the zoo 4 years ago.

Upon the top of the highest branch on the highest tree of the Central Park the lemur King watched Marlene from high a distance giving his regards for her through prayer that she would not fail her destiny, not again.

"You are our only hope…" Julian whispered very eerily.

Running through the valley of the shadows brought out the heroism Marlene so verily hid away from the people she loved, believe it or not Marlene was a true hero just like Skipper, or Kowalski, Rico, even Private. She had the skills, ingenuity, strength, hardship, and **faith** needed to rebuild the broken walls of her domain. All was going well until the words of the shadow blinded her.

_"Pardon my sudden interruption dear but, seriously Marlene, seriously? Do you even think you have the gore to even show your face back inside that wretch aged zoo, none the less some how miraculously save it? (Maniacal laughing) This is no game you're dealing with sweetie, you're gambling with the lives of many zoo patrons."_

Marlene stopped dead in her tracks, dropped the envelope down and gently placed Rico on the ground. She took a deep breath in and began to speak.

"You know what? Throughout these painful few days I-I haven't made the right choices at all, hell, I doubt If there will ever be I time when I make a choice that is lucky enough to be adequate. You've taken me from Hell to back, mending me into a solider of war and manipulating my entire nature."

"_Awe… Marlene stop it, your making me blush"_

"You see right there, that's your plan, intimidation, you try to throw my game by messing with my head and making me think as you. But today I'm here to tell you that it's game over for you. I know that this is no video game for sure, and I probably only get one shot at saving the zoo from your wrath. But remember this why won't you… You can intimidate me, throw me off, even make me tremble under my feet, but when destiny calls—nobody can stop that! You may delay it, talk garbage, even scare me, but you can never stop **Destiny!**"

Just like a curse broken from the shackles of a spell, the voice was silenced in its tracks; and it seized speech now and forever. Marlene picked up Rico bridal style and resume her mission, as Marlene slowly walked away she whispered.

"I win…You lose"

2 Hours until Alice returns…

Marlene finally arrived through the walls of the zoo both physically and mentally disoriented, she had little time to procrastinate and even less time to get the zoo back in order. First thing first she took a glance at the Central Park clock tower, "Ok, 6:00 o'clock. That means I'm shy just two hours from the zoo doors opening". She placed Rico on the pavement and ripped open the yellow envelope Julian gave had her, inside the envelope were four large blood transfusions containing blood for each of the four elite penguins, that and a small sticky note attached to the inside of the package. Marlene took the note off of the blood transfusions and began to read it.

** To whom it may concern,**

**Dearest family of mine, the year is 1945 and I have come back from World War II. Now as I return back home to Denver… I feel Changed; the streets seem more different than before I left, not as I remember it but something has clearly moved into my once beloved home. The people look happy? I've never this happen before in my years of living in Denver, this is quite frightening to see…So many years enduring pure asylum, was it worth it? I can't even react to happiness without paranoia countering. By God I outlived all my days as ruthless general…But at what cause, why did I do it? **

** -Skipper**

Marlene was confused greatly by the note left by Skipper, what was this suppose to mean? Why did he leave it in this envelope? This made no sense throughout the years Marlene spent living near the paranoid penguin she never thought he would goes as far to leave his last testament in a poorly fake back-story on a crude sticky note. This wasn't like Skipper at all…He would reveal the truth, not mask it over lies… Suddenly it hit her, this wasn't like Skipper.

Marlene took the yellow package and shook out the entire envelope of blood transfusions, ripping the yellow envelope in twos hoping she was right. Shocking enough to her she was right; there written on the inside of the two halves was bold pen writing in the format of a letter.

**Dear Patron saint,**

**If you are reading this letter then that means I am no longer is position to serve as your general anymore, this also means that a great disaster has fallen upon my home. The year is 2008 and my home is in ruins, but do not fret solider for the hour cometh for the true heroes to arise.**

**Kowalski **

**Occupation: brains **

**Leadership role: second in command**

**Specialization: Machine technology **

**Weakness: Cannot maneuver past the simplest of primitive technology.**

**Bio: Formally a master thief specialist, I recruited Kowalski after he had a run in with the local police of Barbados, 1996. From then on I studied his knack for technology and how that could be of great service to me in my later years a general commando. I offered my flipper of friendship to him after his time in the local animal shelter in May. From there on we developed a particularly close bond of friendship, one that no two animals ever shared, to this day I consider him to be my lost aborted brother. He shall be the man in charge in my permanent absence, no exceptions!**

**Rico**

**Occupation: Demolition Expert**

**Leadership role: Third in command **

**Specialization: Explosives, primarily bombs**

**Weakness: Lack of mental educational values or sanity.**

**Bio: arriving at the final days at Mardi gras, Kowalski and I studied the finer points of fire works and explosives that reigned throughout the night time skies. Kowalski stated that our team to be whole as in a band if we had a weapons specialist; a guy who dabbled in all forms of deadly arts (just in case). Unfortunately for us we sniffed out a guy who was flagrant for being a double agent, his name being, Rico. We were up to take the gamble, but once we met eyes with Rico he seemed…Scared. Not able to fend for himself since the accident from the blades, nor was he in no condition to take us both down. So he humbly agreed to join our team and gave us his services; so very unusual how he knew what we wanted then and there, to this day I still question that weakness of willing he'd so generously gave up to us on the spot. Maybe he's not as dumb as we thought he was.**

**Private**

**Occupation: Rookie**

**Leadership role: N/A**

**Specialization: empathy and mercy **

**Weakness: Having too big of a heart**

**Bio: After many years with the team it never occurred to us that we needed more recruits to enable pure invincibility to the band. But never did I see us recruiting a child… Private was raised without parents, alone, cold, and hurt all by himself on the streets of Manhattan. I spotted the boy roaming the streets and asked him where his parents were, he had no response, odd. Only by pure curiosity did I secretly spied on him for weeks painting a mental picture of his past life through my commando eyes. The boy showed promise in martial arts, and even more promise in the field of inducement, so one day I cornered him and offered him a deal, his old life for a new life; time could only tell where he had lived throughout the years outside in the streets. It took him nearly a month to respond to my offer, lucky for him I was almost grew tire of waiting.**

**As I saw the boy fight he reminded me a lot of myself as a young cadet, he was so strong, so brave…He shined brightest where the rest of my team didn't. I'll never forget the kid; he was like a son to me…My son.**

After reading all of Skipper's confessions to his team water works erupted from Marlene's eyes, she had never heard this side of Skipper through all the four years she's lived near him. This was touching and pure, simply bliss to her heart strings, he had played a song and it radiated through Marlene.

"Skipper… I-I'll make this up to you I swear" she said.

Instructions on how to treat bleeding patients were on the bottom of the second half of the envelope along with another special surprise.

"Wait, what? There's more?" Marlene said confused.

The otter skipped past the instructions on how to use the blood transfusions and continued reading Skippers final confession? Marlene's eyes grew in depth due to what she saw on this particular part of the letter.

**Marlene**

**Occupation: Newbie**

**Leadership role: Varied**

**Specialization: Reasoning**

**Weakness: Loneliness **

**Bio: Just when I thought my trust in others had diminished into thin air; that is until I met Marlene. Like an angle who rose from the Heavens she was destined to be my life-long friend and trusted partner; Marlene brought me back to my roots as a being, she showed me trust in the unworthy, love in the dishonored, and character inside of us all. I know that I may seem hard on her at times, but that's only to hide the fact that I admire her soul with a passion felt and desire, sometimes I only wish to be as close to her as a person in order to change my ways…(Sigh) She's a good kid, and an even better solider. I love 'ya kid.**

**-Skipper**

A huge smile formed on Marlene's lips and an even larger flood of tears clouded her eyes. This is what love was meant to feel like, to care for one another without reconcile for your own self but for others. By God the experience was so intoxicating to Marlene's heart, beating faster and faster each second, she grew exponentially joyful from the love shed from her beloved friend. For once in Marlene's life love had prevailed over death, and Skipper's death wasn't really a lost in her eyes, just an evolution from physical form to spiritual form.

"Skipper... I love you too…"

After working both eyes to watery joy she wiped them with her fur as she began reading the instructions to the blood transfusions.

**Step 1. Cut a small incision on the bottom left flipper.**

**Step 2. Slowly and steadily place tube inside flipper incision.**

**Step 3. Connect tube with penguin blood packet.**

**Step 4. Activate penguin blood packet by squeezing it.**

"Looks easy enough" Marlene commented.

She took Rico's left flipper and cautiously sliced the bottom left part of his vein with her feral claws. She placed the tube carefully inside the vein, making sure she followed the instructions directly as it was on the envelope. Marlene took the blood packet twisted it on top of the tube and lightly squeezed the packet filled with blood and other possible chemicals. Rico was twitching lightly as blood filled through his circulatory system.

"Rico, Rico? A-are you…" Marlene stopped dead in her words.

Rico still retained breath but not speech, nor movement; Marlene began to seriously worry for her friend as she thought there was no hope in tying to revive his system again…She feared the absolute worst that he was surely going to die from the lack of blood his body so needed to operate.

But faith had other plans for the muscular penguin; the doors of failure quickly closed for Rico as the strong chemical bonds inside the blood packet began to kick in, and fast too. Rico's veins popped from her arms as he regained the strength to pick himself from the pavement, Marlene's eyes went into awestruck as she was experiencing a true miracle before her eyes. The penguin gasped for air right before he let out a tremendous war cry.

"**RARRGHHH!"**

No doubt that he was back and now stronger than ever. He quickly turned around to a very frightened Marlene and spoke out on to her.

"Let freedom reign" Rico said out of his typical jittery and unrecognizable tone of speech.

Ok, now this was unbelievable Marlene thought.

**A/n Wow what a chapter huh? I hope you all enjoyed and do not forget to review!**


End file.
